hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Lucarius)
The 2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a very active season. It was the first season in several to feature more than one pre season formation. It started with a Mid-May Tropical Storm, ending the 3 year streak of Hurricane strength "A" names. The strongest storm was Michael featuring 185 mph winds. The season's high activity was most likely due to the La Nina and high sea temperature from the start. Tropical Storm Alberto Alberto was the 1st Depression and Named Storm of the 2024 season. It dealt minor damages to South America but was fairly small. Tropical Storm Beryl Beryl was the 2nd Depression and Named Storm of the season. It did not effect land at all. Hurricane Chris Chris was the 3rd Depression and Named Storm and the 1st Hurricane and Major of the season. It dealt minor damage to Puerto Rico and Cuba. It became Extratropical on June 9th before dissipating over cooler waters. Hurricane Debby Debby was the 4th Depression and Named Storm, while being the 2nd Hurricane. Debby dealt damage to most of the East Coast before curving out to sea, dissipating shortly after. Tropical Depression Five Five was the 5th Depression of the season and a short lived one at that. I did not have an effect on land. Tropical Storm Ernesto Ernesto was the 6th Depression and 5th Named Storm of the 2024 season. It did not effect land. Tropical Storm Florence Florence was the 7th Depression and 6th Named Storm of the season. It lived a short lifespan. It spawned and dissipated off the coast of Mexico. Hurricane Gordon Gordon was the 8th Depression, 7th Named Storms, 3rd Hurricane and 2nd Major. Gordon made two landfalls in Mexico and Louisiana, while dealing major damage to Mississippi and Tennessee. Gordon was retired and replaced with Gary in the 2030 season. Tropical Storm Helene Helene was the 9th Depression and 8th Named Storm of the season. While it did not effect land directly, it's remnants might have brought minimal rainfall to Cuba. Hurricane Isaac Isaac was the 10th Depression, 9th Named Storm, 4th Hurricane and 3rd Major Hurricane. He brought many inches of rain to Mexico, Cuba, South Florida and it's Extratropical remnants may have scraped Southern Sweden. It was the first Category 5 Hurricane to make landfall in 3 years. Isaac was retired and renamed as Irving for the 2030 season. Subtropical Storm Joyce Joyce was the 11th Depression and 10th Named Storm of the season. It was a storm that brought minimal rainfall as a Subtropical Depression to Maine. It became the first Subtropical Storm to make a New England landfall. Hurricane Kirk Kirk was the 12th Depression, 11th Named Storm and 5th Hurricane of the season. It brought flooding to Puerto Rico and Cuba before becoming unexpectedly Subtropical and dissipating in the Gulf of Mexico. Tropical Storm Leslie Leslie was the 13th Depression and 12th Named Storm that did not effect land. Leslie's remnants were thought to be absorbed by Hurricane Michael the day after dissipation. Hurricane Michael Michael was the 14th Depression, 13th Named Storm, 6th Hurricane and 4th Major Hurricane. It brought major destruction to Puerto Rico, Cuba, Florida and Georgia before curving out to sea and becoming Extratropical. Michael made a 3 way tie for costliest hurricane on record(joined by Katrina, 2005 and Harvey, 2017)and set the record for strongest landfall(180 mph). It was later found that Michael absorbed two storms in it's lifetime(Oscar on Sept. 6th and Leslie on Aug. 28th). Michael is regarded as one of the 5 worst hurricanes in history. In addition, Michael was retired and replaced by Micah for the 2023 season. Subtropical Storm Nadine Nadine was the 15th Depression and 14th Named Storm of the 2023 season. It was the first Cape Verde storm since Hurricane irma of 2017. It brought minimal rainfall as an Invest to Cape Verde. Hurricane Oscar Oscar was the 16th Depression, 15th Named Storm, 7th Hurricane and 5th Major Hurricane in the 2023 season. Oscar did not effect land. It made the jump from Depression to Hurricane in 9 hours and completed Major hurricane status in 14 hours yet weakened down to a Tropical Storm 8 hours later before being completely absorbed by Hurricane Michael. Hurricane Patty Patty was the 17th Depression, 16th Named Storm and 8th Hurricane of the 2024 season. Patty made a landfall in Maryland as a Tropical Depression, bringing minimal rainfall. Hurricane Rafael Rafael was the 18th Depression, 17th Named Storm and 9th Hurricane of the season. It dealt moderate flooding to the Carolinas, North Georgia and Eastern Tennessee. Hurricane Sara Sara was the 19th Depression, 18th Named Storm, 10th Hurricane and 6th Major Hurricane of the season. Sara made landfalls in Puerto Rico, Mexico and Texas(All at hurricane intensity), was a able to travel as far inland as Central Oklahoma. Sara brought heavy rainfall to many different locations and is named the 8th costliest hurricane on record. Sara was retired and renamed with Susan for the 2030 season. Hurricane Tony Tony was the 20th depression, 19th Named Storm and 11th Hurricane of the season. Tony did not effect land. Hurricane Valerie Valerie was the 21st Depression, 20th Named Storm and 12th Hurricane of the season. Valerie made a hurricane strength, extratropical landfall in New Foundland on October 18th, dealing out Moderate flooding before dissipation early October 19th. Subtropical Depression Twenty-Two Twenty-Two was the 22nd Disturbance of the season. It crossed basins on October 24th and dissipated over Mexico on October 25th. It was subtropical during it's Atlantic lifespan but a Tropical Storm for most of it's lifespan in the East Pacific Basin. Records and Retirement Records Many records happened during the 2024 season. First of all, 2024 beat the 280 billion of 2017 with 300 billion in damage, becoming the costliest season on record. Michael added a 3rd onto the tie for costliest hurricane on record, Isaac became the 6th costliest and Sara became the 8th costliest. The season became the season with the 2nd most major hurricanes behind 2005(which recorded 7). The season was the 4th deadliest season on record as well. Retirement The names Gordon, Isaac, Michael and Sara were retired due to their strength, effects(damage) and rainfall. Their names were replaced with Gary, Irving, Micha and Susan for the 2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season and will never be used for another Atlantic Hurricane. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons